Take My Hand
by wolfmizu
Summary: The story of my FF VII AU character. Rated T for later chapters Pairing in later chapters Genesis x my AU Character. Warning: I changed the personalities of some characters. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Take My Hand**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(In Icicle Inn, 7 years after the birth of Aeris)**_

"Oh Ifalna! She's beautiful! Can I hold her?" Gast Faremis gushed, now the proud papa of not one beautiful girl but two. "Sure hon. Here" Ifalna Faremis said, giggling quietly. "What's so funny? Was it something I said?" Gast asked, confused. "No. it was nothing. Forget it." Ifalna replied quietly so as not to wake her daughter, as she was now standing next to her husband.

"So what are we going to name her?" Gast asked quietly. "How about Stephanie?" Ifalna suggested. "Sounds good to me" Gast agreed, smiling. Gast was now cooing to the little pink bundle in his arms. _"Daddy's going to take real good care of you, don't you worry"._

Just then, little Stephanie Faremis opened her eyes and started to suck her fingers, a really irritated expression on her face. Gast looked over at his wife, shock crossing his face "Ifalna! Is there something wrong with her?" Gast asked anxiously. Ifalna came over to investigate. She sighed in annoyance "no. she's just hungry. Here, hand me that blanket would you?"

After Gast handed his wife the blanket, he walked away mentally kicking himself for not realizing Stephanie was hungry. _"So much for daddy's going to take care of you."_ Gast sighed mumbling to himself "I'm a failure as a father. Maybe it'd be better if she had someone else to take care of her." Little did Professor Gast know, he was about to get his wish.

As Ifalna was feeding her daughter, she had an almost angry expression on her face. _"Little brat. I can't stand her. She reminds me too much of my son"._ Ifalna thought. At that precise moment, Stephanie lifted her little head, silent tears streaming down her cheeks._ "Mama hates me. I wish I could just go away and not be a burden on her anymore" _Stephanie thought. Ifalna heard her daughter's thought and grinned wickedly. _"I may as well take her to Shin-Ra, see if they want her because I certainly don't. Besides, Hojo needs a new "sample". Plus, she's a Cetra. This is perfect!"_

"Ifalna dear, what's so funny?" Gast asked when he heard his wife's laughter. "Nothing. Hey is it alright with you if I go alone on a trip to Midgar?" Ifalna asked innocently. "That's fine. Just make sure to stay away from the Shin-ra. I don't want you anywhere near them." Gast said sternly "okay. I'm gonna go pack. Thanks hon" Ifalna said, feigning sweetness.

_**(That night…)**_

"shin-ra at last!" Ifalna was almost giddy as she walked to the front desk. "Hello. May I help you?" said the receptionist. "Yes. I have a "sample" for Hojo and I'm just wondering where I should take it." "I'll take her" a woman's voice answered. "Thank you. Bye now!" Ifalna replied as she raced out of the Shin-ra building.

Professor Amanda looked at the baby in her arms. " I can't let Hojo anywhere near this poor girl. I'll take her to the hospital wing and ask Sephiroth about it, since she reminds me so much of him." With that the professor who had been assigned Gast's position turned and walked away.

_**(Back in Icicle Inn, a few days later)**_

"I'm so sorry hon. Stephanie's gone" Ifalna said quietly. "Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Gast asked very close to grief. "She's gone back to the Planet" "NO! How could this have happened?!" "I'm so sorry but it just looks like she was only meant to live a little while" Ifalna said soothingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Poor little thing. I feel so bad for her" _Professor Amanda thought as she walked quickly and quietly through the hallways of Shinra Incorporated, carrying infant Stephanie in her arms. Eventually, she came to the top executives' hospital wing (which looked more like a science lab than anything else) where she found fifteen-year-old Sephiroth receiving his monthly mako treatment.

"Hello Sephiroth. Could I have a word with you?" "Certainly. Was there something you needed me for? Delivering a package? Collecting money from someone? Just say the word and I'm the guy for the job" Sephiroth said, howling with laughter. "Shhh! You'll wake her up!" Professor Amanda said, trying to quiet Sephiroth before he woke little Stephanie up.

At that moment, Sephiroth noticed Baby Stephanie with a sort of confused look on his face. "It's a baby girl. Cute." "Well, to cut to the chase, I was wondering if you could take her in" Professor Amanda stated matter-of-factly. "First of all, why exactly should I? Secondly I don't really have time for kids. Thirdly, just who in the world is she, and fourthly, where in the world are her parents?"

Just then, Stephanie opened her eyes and smiled. Sephiroth blinked rapidly and had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Impossible! She looks identical to-"Professor Gast?" Professor Amanda finished. "Yes! How In Gaia's name is that possible?" "Apparently he's still very much alive, but in hiding. How his wife had the courage to approach Shinra or even Midgar for that matter is a mystery to me." "What makes you say that?" "Because that's who brought her here." "Why? What mother in their right mind would do that?" "Well, her mother was muttering something about a "new sample for Hojo". So I took matters into my own hands and brought the little one here so I could talk to you."

"What makes you think I can take her in?" Sephiroth asked impatiently. "You just seem like you could protect her from Hojo better that I could." "Professor, with all due respect, I am a SOLDIER not a babysitter." "You know General, sometimes you disappoint me." "This meeting is over. Goodbye Professor" Sephiroth snapped. With that, the Professor stormed out of the room and down the hall to the "less prestigious" hospital wing where she worked. _"Not even Big Brother wants me!"_ little Stephanie thought, silently crying.

Three years passed. Physically, Stephanie Faremis grew much the same as other children her age. Mentally however, she far surpassed any of them. In fact, by the time she was three, she could make sense out of even the most complex scientific and mathematic formulas. However, her favorite pastime was reading. Her favorite book was "The LOVELESS Collection" (which contained both versions of the poem, Original & Interpreted).

"The infinite mystery  
the gift of the goddess is what the three men seek  
but their fates are scattered by war

One is taken captured, one flies away  
and the last becomes a hero

But the three are still bound by a solemn oath  
to seek the answer together, once again

Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded  
His life is saved, however  
by a woman of the opposing nation

He begins a life of seclusion with her  
which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss

But as happiness grows, so does guilt  
of not fulfilling the oath to his friends"

"Quoting Loveless again?" professor Amanda said to Stephanie, shaking her head. You need to-"expand my horizons?" Stephanie said laughing. "Yes! Don't you have that memorized by now?" "But Acts 1 & 2 interpreted is my favorite!" "Why?" "Because they tell my future." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "This: _**Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved, however, by a woman of the opposing nation**_." "What exactly does that have to do with you, Stephanie?" Stephanie slapped her forehead and sighed. "I'm the "woman of the opposing nation".

"Did you have too much sugar today dear?" "No. you want more proof?" "Sure, why not" Professor Amanda said chuckling. "Okay, you know I sometimes see the future right?" "Yes that's how you found out about Aerith." "Right. So now I'm having all these visions and dreams about this guy with chestnut hair and blue mako eyes." "Well you just keep having your visions. I have to go do some field work today." With that, Professor Amanda left.

A few hours later Stephanie heard footsteps behind her. However, she saw that it was Hojo before she heard him. Hojo however, didn't know of her intellect. "Hello, little girl. Do you want some candy?" even though Stephanie was book smart; she didn't have much common sense. All she had been told of Hojo was his name. She trusted him immediately. From there, she was taken to his lab where she was beaten, bruised and raped.

This pattern continued for two years until just before her fifth birthday. On that day, Genesis Rhapsodos went to ask Hojo a question and ended up taking Stephanie back to his quarters with him. "Oh not again! Please no!" Stephanie sobbed into Genesis' shirt. "Stephanie, can you tell me what happened?" Gen asked gently, folding his wing around her. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO!" "I'm not gonna hurt you" Genesis said quietly. "Hojo said that too. Why should you be any different!?" Stephanie said angrily. "I can't talk to you right now Genesis". "Hey buddy! What's all the noise?" Angeal asked as he walked in. "Angeal, could you go get the General please?" "Sure Gen. whatever you say".

Sephiroth came in a few minutes later, followed by Angeal "is she okay?" "Why the concern all of a sudden, General?" Genesis asked "she's my sister" Unbeknownst to either Angeal or Genesis, Sephiroth, being an Ancient, saw Stephanie in trouble and had a change of heart and decided that he would take care of her. "Big Brother!" Stephanie said happily, tackling him as hard as was possible. "We're a bit enthusiastic today, aren't we?" Sephiroth said laughing.

(Later that night)

"Don't you worry Sissy. I'll buy you lots of pretty new stuff" Sephiroth said as he tucked Stephanie in on the couch in his quarters, truly smiling for the first time. Stephanie yawned & smiled "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A few months had passed since the "Hojo Incident". Stephanie was now living (for the most part) happily with her big brother. She was also excited because she was gonna turn five in about a week. She wasn't a brat, although **Sephiroth spoiled her like you wouldn't believe. **

His office (which was as big as a master bedroom) was now her bedroom. She had a full-sized bed against the left wall with a nightstand next to it, a walk-in closet straight across from her bed. On the right side of her room there was a door that opened up into an old storage room. However, Angeal and some other SOLDIERs cleaned it out and helped make it into her **office/lab**.

Also on the right side of her room there was the door to her own full-sized bathroom (her bathroom was usually a mess, i.e. towels everywhere). That way Sephiroth wouldn't have to wait for hours for a chance to use the bathroom and Stephanie would never have the words "communal bathroom" in her vocabulary.

In her "office" against the left wall was a computer. She wasn't allowed internet though. Basically all it was good for was typing and small network stuff (i.e. solitaire). Against the right wall was her lab table. It wasn't doing her much good _at the moment_, though.

As of right now she was trying to watch TV. _"Shinra TV stinks!" _Stephanie thought, flopping back in the living room recliner. "Hey now. Remember what I said about the recliner?" Sephiroth chided from the kitchen. "Oops. Sorry big brother" Stephanie apologized quickly. "It's ok just don't do it again" "'kay"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Sephiroth answered it. "Hello Genesis, Angeal" "now where's my favorite girl!" Genesis said happily. Hearing his voice, Stephanie raced from the living room to the entryway and jumped into Genesis' arms (Gen had to bend over to pick her up). Angeal rolled his eyes and Sephiroth shuddered quietly. "I think I'm gonna need a drink" Sephiroth muttered as he went into the kitchen to mix himself a martini.

"Wonder what's wrong with big brother?" Stephanie mused. "Oh, he's probably still mad at me for saving you" Genesis said. "What, did he want me to spend the rest of my life in Hojo's lab is that it!? Stephanie said getting angry. "Oh, sweetheart no, that's not it!" "Then what is!" "He wanted to be the one to save you. He thinks that because I saved you, I might take you away from him (of course that never crossed my mind)".

"Nice one nitwit. Can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Sephiroth said grumpily. "Is it true big brother?" Stephanie said crying. "Yes. But there's something you have to understand. I panicked. I should've taken you when Professor Amanda brought you to me. But I was a coward. I "ran away from responsibility". Can you forgive me Sissy? "Of course big brother" Stephanie said hugging him tightly.


End file.
